


You're My Sugar

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, food triggering I suppose(?), there's some violence later on in the story but it does not last for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with an angel must change your life in more than one way; but living with an archangel and trickster under one roof?<br/>You've got more than one thing coming your way...</p><p>(This is for the professional donut known as Chandra because her love for Gabriel is unfathonable <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sugar

Living with an angel in the normal, mostly human populated world was great. It sure did have its perks; you constantly had a protector from harm, you were spoiled rotten at the click of fingers at times, heck, you even became instantly healed if you burned your hand on the frying pan when making pancakes. However, these perks were wonderful and something that you did not take for granted, but saying that, living with an **archangel** , and a cheeky one at that, was a different story. Sure the perks were still there, (alongside over protection and a hint of harmless jealousy here and there), but when you lived under the same roof as the one and only archangel and trickster Gabriel, life was never dull, that you could ensure. 

"Gabriel!" You shouted from the bedroom, having just awoke from a long awaited lay in. 

A head peeped around the corner of the doorframe, golden eyes shining as the morning sunlight bounced off from them. He knew by your tone that you were annoyed by something, something he found adorable about you, but he only teased you every now and again by it because of the fact that you'd only grow more fierce at him - either that or you'd start giggling through one of Gabriel's many expressions. 

"Why is there chocolate melted on my pillow?" You continued, "oh not your pillow, oooooh no" you said, throwing your hands in the air and making your words drip with sarcasm, "it had to be mine, didn't it?". You looked at him now in the doorway, his brow furrowed. 

He thought of a comeback instantly. 

"Should I say it..." He thought to himself. "Meh, yes" he answered. 

"Well you see sugarplum," he said, emphasising on the 'sugar' part of the sentence, while walking in, "I thought to myself that you couldn't get any sweeter, but oooh look!" He was in front of you now and wiped a smear of chocolate from your cheek and examined it, "You did become sweeter!" Gabriel smirked, eying you with his golden eyes. 

You couldn't help but feel a burn flow across your cheeks when he said the daft pick up line, Gabriel noticed and oh yes, he took full advantage. 

He put a hand to his chin and frowned in mock concentration, studying your face, "Hey there Chandra baby... Isn't that chocolate going to melt with that blush on your face?"

You looked down to the floor, trying to hide the smile that grew alongside the growing blush. "Shut it Gabe, it's not funny..."

"Oh but you see, **I** know it is, and you know it is," he said as he poked you, "I can see the smile you're trying to hide Chandy-Shandy," another poke, "and IIIII'm not buying it!" Another poke, this time the laugh broke through your angry exterior as the pokes became more ticklish. 

"Okay! Okahayhay! I'm not mad anymore," you said, holding onto his hands. He tipped his head to the side; he loved to hear your laugh. "But hay candyman, don't go leaving your chocolate on my pillow, do it on your own if you wanna lie on your own sugar, yeah?" 

He nodded and smiled before looking down - before he could give you any warning, he looked up with a mischief look on his face before pouncing on you, bringing you both crashing down onto the bed behind the both of you. 

All that could be heard was ringing giggles of two different pitches as you both lay in the kingsized bed together with Gabriel's arms wrapped around your waist. You rolled over to look into his honey coloured orbs for a moment before placing a gentle kiss onto his lips - it was now his turn to blush...

 

\-----

The day followed with you and Gabriel doing some cooking. Of course you took the savoury part while Gabe took the sweet, but halfway through you realised that you had both ran out of some ingredients, some of which were vital to continue cooking. 

"Aw man, hold up honeynugget, I'll be back in a pop with the thingy ma bobs and chocolate for me of course cause, it's me~" he raised his fingers to click and disappear but you spoke before he got the chance. 

"Whoh there matey, can I take the trip this time?" You asked. He replied with a confused expression. "It's just that its stuffy in here and I fancy a walk, I don't mind getting the stuff!"

Gabriel looked at you for a moment before smiling, "Ooookaaay big girl, go on your adventure in the big wide world while the MAN of the house does _aaaaaaall_ the cooking... Pfft!" He mock complained as he turned back to the pans. 

You shook your head with a laugh before coming up behind him and leaning over his shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"See you later Tricky!"

\---

When you got to the supermarket it was quite quiet for a Saturday afternoon. You had expected kids to be running around the candy isles and beeping cashiers billing customers simultaneously, but it was like a ghost town. You didn't mind it though, you liked the quiet at times and it meant that you could get back to Gabriel sooner than you thought. The idea made your mouth curl at the corners into a smile once again; that happened a lot when he was around. 

You were almost completed in around 15 minutes, and with a full basket, you couldn't wait to finish off. You went down the final isle to get the flour and you placed it into the basket. 

You turned around to exit the isle when you saw a medium built man standing in a full black suit staring at you. "Hello, Chandra" he spoke in a low, silky voice. "I've been waiting to finally meet you...".

Without another thought, you started to back away before fully dropping the loaded basked and running in the opposite direction. You were met by another person in a black suit again but this time it was a lady. "Tut tut, you really should know by now not to run from our people, Chandra..." She blinked, showing fully shining black eyes before breaking out laughing in your terrified face. Before you could react, they struck you over the head - blackness followed and you ultimately fell unconcious...

\---

Aching... Pulsing... Pain...  
That's all you could focus on as you awoke from being unconscious. Then, the feeling of terror, fright and fear followed - you found yourself chained to a warehouse pillar. You had no chance of escape in your current state, and you had no idea where you were. Even your phone had been taken. 

"Aw look, Ashley, the little human has awoke." One of the demons taunted over a table in the far corner. 

"I see Liam, isn't she pathetic..." The other demon hissed, which you found to be called Ashley. Your eyes began to well up. 

"What did I do to deserve this..." You muttered under your breath. The demon heard surprisingly, much to your displeasure - it was Ashley. She stood up from the chair and made her way towards you. 

"What did you say?"

"What did I do? To end up here with you... creeps!" You ended up getting a punch for saying that, but by this point you didn't care. 

"What did you do?!" Ashley shouted while delivering another punch, "You're living with one of the most powerful angels in heaven! You're in love with him and you're mortal and... And **human**... ergh!" She stomped on your leg earning a scream from you; Ashley grinned at the crunching sound of cartillage that she caused before walking away. You were riddled with agony through your leg, but you were equally happy to have her out of your face; she reeked of sulphur. 

Just as Ashley reached her chair to sit down, she was met by falling to the ground with a slap; the chair had moved from underneath her by itself. 

"Hey! This ain't funny Liam! Take your joke and shove it up ya ass, yeah?" She hissed, getting up and sitting on the chair. 

"I didn't do it you freak!" He replied. 

"Well aren't you..... Liam.... Was that already in here?" She slowed, looking behind him over his shoulder. 

Liam turned to see what had shocked the other, more powerful, demon and what they both saw stirred confusion in their minds. Behind was a disco ball beginning to descend from the warehouse ceiling.

"What the-" they both said in union before the next thing you saw made your heart swell - it was Gabriel. 

"Ahem," he adjusted his apron that he still had on, "I got an invitation to an ass whooping party? Am I at the right place ooooor?" He said while the demons stood speechless.  
"Hey! Here's an idea, let's play tag?" And with that he ran up to them, before they had a chance to break away from the archangel, and touched their faces, causing them to instantly become exorcised and fall to the ground. 

He instantly ran towards you afterward disposing of the two demons, causing the chains to fly away before he got there, and held you in his arms. "Oh.... Chandra...." He said gently as his eyes traced your body with worry. "Hold on sweetie, I'll fix this..." With that, he gently placed two fingers on your forehead and before you could blink, you were fully healed. 

You looked at your crushed leg being straight again and felt that the ache in it had now left before looking back into Gabriel's golden orbs as you began to fill up. You grabbed ahold of Gabriel's frame and never wanted to let him go; you buried your face into his neck as he pulled you closer. 

When you pulled away from his warmth, you found yourself on your kingsized bed again, the soft and fluffy fabric under your body brought you comfort that you never thought you'd feel again. You lay there for what seemed like a few hours, but Gabriel never shifted. 

"Gabriel.... Thank you, for saving my life back there..." You lay into his side again - he played with your hair, "I really didn't think I'd come home with that shopping..." You huffed a laugh. 

Gabriel smiled widely at your attempt of making the situation lighter; he loved that you could do that. It always made him smile. Gabriel placed a kiss onto the top of your head before leaning his cheek on top of it. "Does this mean I can have chocolate in here now?"

You giggled before looking up at him, "You can have a chocolate fountain in here for all I care, I just want you." You replied, nuzzling into his chest again. 

Gabriel grinned, "I knew I loved you for more than one reason - I love chocolate and lollipops and holy wackamoley, anything with sugar, but I'd give it all up for you Chandra because you're all the sweetness I'll ever need".

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was made for a friend, so her name was used throughout, but if enough people like this, I could change it here and there to make it a reader insert instead? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like that guys! <3


End file.
